Let $f(x)=2\sqrt{x} + \frac{12}{\sqrt{x}}$ and let $g(x)=2x^2-2x-3$. What is $f(g(3))$?
Explanation: We first evaluate $g(3) = 2\cdot3^2 - 2\cdot3-3=9$. Therefore $f(g(3))=f(9)=2\sqrt{9} + \frac{12}{\sqrt{9}}= 2\cdot3 + \frac{12}{3}=\boxed{10}$.